


tongue always pressed to your cheeks

by mizael



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Valentine 2017, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizael/pseuds/mizael
Summary: “Come for me, Tetsuya.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> SWEATS PROFUSELY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER POSTING PORN ON AO3 I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE MY PORN SKILLS ARE REALLY BAD COMPARED TO MY OTHER WRITING //SCREAMS
> 
> I'M A FEW HOURS LATE BUT THANK YOU TO [MY AKASHI](http://chudoru.tumblr.com/) FOR THE AKAKURO SECRET VALENTINES FOR GIVING ME SO MUCH LENIENCE you mentioned you liked akashi as a fox spirit and also porn so i felt compelled to put these two things together
> 
> i feel like it's 2008 again and i'm listening to 3!oh3 songs for inspiration this is horrible
> 
> THIS IS EXTREMELY RUSHED I'M REALLY SORRY

In all the tales of a kitsune who leads a man to his doom, there is always no return—only the falling, fading embers that burn bright blue and the hush that follows like a curtain close afterwards. A perfectly staged act and scene; but one that is old and never changed.

Kuroko holds the light in his hands with a careful grip, fingers curled loosely but attentively around the wooden pole the paper lantern dangles on. It moves with his every step, a small bounce that scatters light across the pale blue silk of his kimono and the leaves above. The forest holds no light except for his small fire and he is wont to leave it.

There’s a saying about this forest, one that Kuroko never heeds. His _geta_ don’t make a sound on the forest floor, not even when he steps over the spindly spine of a branch on the forest floor, or pushes the leaves away from his path—no animals live here, either. There is only the small, flickering light from his lantern to guide him from one end of the forest to the other.

When he comes across a wall of solid rock, one that piles high into the mountain above him, he stops. Kuroko traces his hands along the moss that grows alongside the edges of the stone, pressing his fingers into the grooves.

“Good evening,” he says to it, like one who would welcome home a husband. Kuroko leaves his hand on the mountain and looks up to the trees that shroud the sky. “Are you home?”

At first, there is nothing. The clouds Kuroko can see through the cracks in the leaves above him move lazily through the evening light. The sun has almost set on the horizon and it casts into the sky a warm filter of purples and oranges, enough to bathe the clouds in lavender linings. Kuroko presses his palm more firmly against the rock and frowns.

“It is unsightly to be so impatient, Tetsuya,” a voice carries through the trees, and Kuroko turns around sharply to be met with red and gold eyes backed by a reddened sky.

“As always, Akashi-kun won’t stop teasing me,” he bites back a little, but there is a smile that flickers on the edges his lips like the lantern in his hands. “Perhaps I should leave.”

He is met with Akashi’s clawed fingers pressing into the back of his neck—gentle, not enough to draw blood or to hurt, but to be _felt._ A warning. Akashi’s other arm bends around his waist and Kuroko leans back with it, breathing heavily.

“Will you, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks, a single gold eye shining in the coming darkness overhead. “If you but ask, I can release you to return home.”

“No,” Kuroko says a little too quickly. “I don’t want to go.”

A single one of Akashi’s nine tails—nine, for each trial he has passed and each century he’s lived, all red-furred and white tipped—curls around the open slit left by the loose tie of Kuroko’s kimono. It slides into the fabric until it can lovingly around Kuroko’s leg, his thigh, and leave nothing there but its presence.

“You are a strange human, Tetsuya,” Akashi says, pulling Kuroko closer. “To keep going into this forest despite everything.”

“Am I?” Kuroko challenges, though his cheeks are slightly flushed. “It’s stranger for a kitsune to let a human leave his domain so many times.”

“You’re not wrong,” Akashi says and, before Kuroko has time to retort, leans down to kiss Kuroko on the lips.

Their mouths come together and Kuroko reaches out to grip the sleeve of Akashi’s robes, spider silk and exquisite. Expensive. Unlike his, which are made of silk worms and patches. But Kuroko doesn’t care about the make of their kimono.

Akashi is more demanding than Kuroko’s frantic tugs on his sleeves as they kiss. His mouth presses harder into Kuroko’s, his tongue savoring every free space of Kuroko’s mouth that Kuroko is willing to give. And Kuroko gives a little too much in return: his lips, his tongue, his breaths and saliva.

When they part, Kuroko breathes heavily through his mouth and licks his lips like he’s savoring the last tastes of Akashi’s mouth the same way Akashi did his.

“Akashi-kun,” he says and this time it is a little more needy, a little less teasing. “If you would…”

“Perhaps if you can say it properly, Tetsuya, I’ll consider,” Akashi mumbles lowly and presses his lips to Kuroko’s neck, sinking sharp canines in the junction of Kuroko’s collarbone. Kuroko gasps, fingers digging further into the silk of Akashi’s sleeves.

“Aka _-aaah—”_ Kuroko tries to say, except his mouth comes out in moans when Akashi’s hand slips to the inside of his kimono and presses a finger against his entrance, eager to continue further. “E-Even if I don’t say it, you have already—”

“Ah, but I am more than content with this tonight,” Akashi chuckles, pressing Kuroko closer to him as he runs rings around Kuroko’s hole. “Are you as well, Tetsuya?”

“N-No,” Kuroko chokes out, jerking his hips into Akashi’s finger. “Please stop... teasing me... Akashi-kun...”

“Perhaps,” Akashi licks the hickey on Kuroko’s collarbone and slams his finger inside Kuroko’s entrance at the same time. Kuroko inhales sharply, hips jerking forward to roll against Akashi’s.

Whatever words Kuroko had planned to say next are swallowed into his throat, replaced by shaky breaths and the uneven beat of his heart in his ears. One of his Akashi’s tails tug at the loosely tied obi on his waist and it falls to the forest floor, forgotten. In the next moment, Kuroko is pressed against the rock behind him and his kimono falls open.

“There’s no need to be silent,” Akashi says, splaying his fingers on Kuroko’s torso and languidly pumping his finger in and out of Kuroko’s entrance. “No one enters the forest but you.”

Kuroko leans heavily into the rock behind him, his breath coming out quicker by the second. Akashi is right, of course, as he always is, but—Kuroko bites his bottom lip and refuses to give Akashi the satisfaction he wants.

A tug of war which he will always lose.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi’s eyes flicker down to stare into his. “Don’t think to defy me when you know what will happen.”

Akashi punctuates his sentence with a harsh slam of his finger into Kuroko again, and Kuroko gasps loudly, throwing his head back in a half-aborted moan. Akashi withdraws his finger immediately afterwards, wiping it off on the inside of Kuroko’s thighs.

“A-Akashi-kun,” Kuroko manages to say between his own low whines of disappointment. His hips jerk unsteadily, seeking to be filled again. “I-I’m sorry… please don’t stop.”

“Are you really sorry?” Akashi presses a finger against Kuroko’s cheek and leans in closer until his mouth is inches away from Kuroko’s face, until Kuroko can feel every breath Akashi makes on his skin.

“Y-Yes, please! Extremely sorry—”

“Then kneel for me,” Akashi says, placing a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder and then shoving him down to dig his knees into the forest floor. The sky blue kimono he wears slides off halfway from his shoulders and pools around his feet, exposing more of his skin to the air.

Kuroko’s breath hitches. “Akashi-kun—”

Akashi doesn’t listen to him, however, and makes a small show of untying the knot around his own kimono. Kuroko’s eyes don’t leave Akashi’s hands, transfixed, and lets Akashi’s tails wrap like binds around his wrists to keep them tied together.

“Please me, Tetsuya, if you’re sorry,” Akashi parts the silk of his kimono enough to pull his cock out, already half-hard.

Kuroko’s eyes only stray for a moment to look up at Akashi through his lashes, but even that is a little too long of a wait for Akashi’s tastes. The tails binding his wrists give a sharp tug forward and then Akashi’s hands find purchase in his hair, grabbing fistfuls to pull his head closer. Kuroko only waits a second more to obediently open his mouth and the fingers that loosen around his head are Akashi’s only sign of approval.

“Yes,” Kuroko says, breathless, and leaves his tongue sitting on the edge of his lips.

Akashi makes a noise—Kuroko doesn’t know what, but it sounds like a groan because of the way Akashi’s hands twitch just a little while gripping his hair—and then slides his cock slowly into Kuroko’s mouth.

Kuroko holds his breath for a moment, the taste of Akashi weighing on his taste buds, and then slides his tongue around the girth.

“Just like that,” Akashi mumbles, running his fingers through Kuroko’s hair and massaging his scalp. Kuroko shivers at the contact and wraps his lips around Akashi’s cock, taking the tip to the back of his throat and then pulling back.

Akashi’s grip loosens as Kuroko begins to move his head along the length of his cock, taking as much of Akashi as he can each time he pushes forward. There is drool that slides down his chin, his neck, drips onto his chest and thighs with each movement of his head back and forth. Akashi doesn’t make a sound but his breath comes out heavier, and that’s all Kuroko needs to be spurred on.

Kuroko slides his tongue along the bottom of Akashi’s cock and swallows when the tip hits his throat. Akashi’s hands hold his head in place there, and every now and then his fingers dig into Kuroko’s scalp and skin. He can only make soft moans around Akashi’s dick, his wrists still tied together by the tails.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi breathes, and it is heavy and dark, enough to make Kuroko moan just at the sound. “Hold your head still.”

He does as he’s told, cowed as he is now with Akashi’s punishment.

Akashi’s fingers tighten around his head, holding him in place. It’s all the warning he gets before Akashi thrusts his hips forward and his cock goes all the way into Kuroko’s mouth, to his throat, and a little further in. Kuroko makes a noise, swallowing his gag reflex, but Akashi pulls out immediately afterward and then slams back in.

Kuroko only keeps his mouth open as Akashi thrusts into it, glancing up at him through half-lidded lashes and foggy eyes. Each roll of Akashi’s hips pushes his dick further into Kuroko’s mouth and he moans around it.

_“Tetsuya,”_ Akashi says again, except this time it’s a little more breathless, and his thrusts go harder. Kuroko resumes running his tongue over Akashi’s cock each time he thrusts in, eager to please, eager to make Akashi come as soon as possible.

And he does, and it’s—

Akashi thrusts into his mouth one last time and then pulls out, and the cum splatters in webs on Kuroko’s face, dripping down his cheekbones and jawline and mixing with the drool on his chin. Kuroko closes his eyes as it gets on his eyelashes and hair, and he falls back against the rock, the cum sliding further down his neck and pooling at his collarbone.

He must make such a debauched sight, collapsed there in the open with his kimono halfway down his elbows and the white cum splattered on his face, his cheeks flushed and his mouth still open if only to gasp and pant heavily.

When Kuroko opens his eyes again, Akashi is staring silently at him like he is a morsel of meat to an animal that has not eaten all season, like Kuroko is the feast upon which Akashi will sate his hunger.

Akashi’s tails fan around him, floating like a halo around his body. His ears curl forward and a small rumble builds in his throat, almost like a growl, but suppressed. Kuroko shivers.

“Stand up,” Akashi says, and his voice is snappy, with no room for argument, as impatient as he chided Kuroko for being earlier. Kuroko feels weak but pushes his hands against the ground and stands, albeit shakily. “Good, now turn around and brace yourself against the rock.”

“What?” is all Kuroko manages to say. “Akashi-kun—”

“Don’t wipe your face, Tetsuya,” Akashi flicks his eyes at the stone in front of them. “Turn around and brace yourself against the rock.”

Kuroko protests half-heartedly but concedes, trying to pull the collar of his kimono back up to his shoulders as turns around and bends over for Akashi, placing his palms on the moss, face still flushed.

His kimono is hiked all the way up until his ass is on display and Kuroko only flushes more in embarrassment. Akashi’s hands find their way to his hips and his tails curl around his thighs, keeping Kuroko’s legs spread in that position.

“Akashi-kun, th-this is… embarrassing,” Kuroko manages, voice muffled from facing away.

“This is not the first time we’ve done this, Tetsuya,” Akashi presses a finger against Kuroko’s entrance again and Kuroko shudders, letting out a small moan. “And it won’t be the last, either, if you keep coming back for more. Do you enjoy it this much?”

“It—” Kuroko bites the fabric of his kimono, moaning loud into it when Akashi pushes a second finger inside him and curls them. “I-It… Akashi-kun— _aaah—”_

“You make such lewd noises when we do this,” Akashi continues on, as if Kuroko had never spoken in the first place. One of his claws knicks Kuroko’s hip and breaks skin there, and Kuroko inhales sharply in response. Akashi leans down to lick the small trail of blood. “It’s shameful, isn’t it, Tetsuya? To have my cum on your face while you’re bent over.”

_“Aka—shi—kun—”_

Akashi pulls both of his fingers out and Kuroko denies the whine that creeps into his voice, the high-pitch noise that gets drawn from his throat. His hands curl into weak fists against the rock, and his heaving makes his kimono fall down over his back and pool into its arch.

There is a minute where Kuroko breathes harshly and noisily, subconsciously rolling his hips a little in the imaginary fiction that something, _anything_ will fill him again.

He hears Akashi chuckle behind him, low in his throat and not at all as casually amused as he would be usually. It is a chuckle in a baritone that sends shivers down Kuroko’s spine.

“Do you want me, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks, lining up his cock to touch Kuroko’s entrance but not push in. Kuroko could almost cry at the cruelty of it all. “Then say it.”

“B-But it’s so—”

“Say it, or I’ll stop,” Akashi’s fingers grip Kuroko’s hips tighter, leave purple bruises that will blossom into angrier marks later.

Kuroko bites his tongue, moaning weakly as the tip of Akashi’s cock rubs against his entrance. It’s utter humiliation for him to say something so vulgar, so dirty, so _needy,_ but he also knows that Akashi will make good on his promise if he doesn’t confess.

Swallowing his pride, Kuroko exhales. “P-Please, Akashi-kun, I want you to take me—”

“Take you? You can do better than that.”

Akashi’s cock leaves his skin and Kuroko whines louder, shaking his head. “I… A-Akashi-kun, please… please fuck me. I need you so much. Please.”

“That’s better,” Akashi hums, purrs, maybe, and then slams into Kuroko in a single thrust, stuffing him full with his girth and texture. Kuroko cries out, pushed forward against the side of the mountain, a loud moan that seems to reverberate around the clearing they’re in to the outer forest beyond. He hears Akashi catch his breath behind him, only take a second to pull out and then slam back in.

Kuroko scratches at the stone as Akashi fucks him, hard, punishing paces that push his body forward with each thrust and leave his thighs quivering. Kuroko can’t think of much beyond each time Akashi pushes into him again, slams into him again, the stimulation drives his mind blank with pleasure.

There are only muffled cries of _‘yes, yes, please’_ and ‘ _Aaaaka—shi—’_ and a more controlled _‘Tetsuya—’_ in the forest clearing. It echoes around them, around him, around Kuroko’s ears when Akashi leads forward to bite them. There is the sound of skin slapping against skin, the wet noises he hears each time Akashi slams his cock back into his entrance over, and over, and over again.

Kuroko doesn’t realize how loud he’s gotten in his moans until Akashi shoves two fingers in his mouth and Kuroko closes his mouth around them, licks and sucks them like he did for Akashi’s cock only a few minutes ago.

Kuroko’s mind grows fuzzier and fuzzier by the second, and he can feel the heat pool in the stomach, and—

Akashi’s hand wraps around his cock, squeezing at the base. “Don’t think about coming before I give you permission, Tetsuya.”

“Mmnph!”

Akashi only continues pounding into him as Kuroko weeps in frustration and the building pleasure without a peak. Kuroko moves his hips to Akashi’s thrusts, trying, seeking, and failing to find the release he wants with Akashi’s words and hands looming over him.

It’s agonizing minutes that feel like eternity before Akashi finally leans over again and removes his fingers from Kuroko’s mouth, soaked in a mix of saliva and his dried cum on Kuroko’s face.

“How much do you want to come?” Akashi asks, dangerously low to Kuroko’s ear.

“Please, a-a lot—I want to, p-please. Please, Akashi-kun—”

“Come for me, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko moans loudly and throws his head back, his voice stuttering off into strangled noises as he finally comes hard over the ground. Akashi only takes a few more thrusts before he buries himself inside Kuroko, filling him with a load of cum that spills into Kuroko and drags him through his orgasm.

When Akashi pulls out a minute later, there is a trail of white that leaks from Kuroko’s entrance and onto his thighs before dripping onto the ground to mix with Kuroko’s cum. Kuroko collapses onto his knees in exhaustion, his kimono splattered with both his own cum stains and Akashi’s from earlier.

“Are you alright, Tetsuya?” Akashi’s voice is softer, as are his hands as he picks up Kuroko’s discarded obi and ties it loosely around his waist again, covering his cum-stained thighs with the silk. Kuroko takes a long minute to catch his breath as Akashi takes care of him.

“Y-Yes, I’m… functioning,” Kuroko says, smiling a little as Akashi hooks an arm around his shoulders and pulls him up. He staggers against Akashi for a moment until he’s lifted into the air.

“Good, then I can take you back to the manor.”

“Manor?” Kuroko rests his head against Akashi’s chest as the kitsune begins to walk back into the forest. “I need to get home before someone notices I’m gone.”

“Ah, Tetsuya,” Akashi laughs. “I am not remotely finished with you yet. You can return to your human village later.”

“Later?!” Kuroko looks up at him in disbelief. “I can’t disappear like that.”

“It is not like they will notice,” Akashi doesn’t a heed a word he says. “Do you really want to go home after that? When I can keep you entertained for longer?”

Kuroko opens his mouth to retort, and then flushes.

“I’ll take your silence as a no, Tetsuya,” Akashi holds him a bit closer. “Do speak up if you want to go home, though.”

Kuroko firmly keeps his mouth shut the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME ON [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/octomaidly/) I GUESS  
> I'M SORRY MOTHER


End file.
